A Brother's Duty
by supergirl3684
Summary: Harry decides to test Ron's resolve to be his surrogate big brother. Ron decides he needs to show Harry why that's a bad idea. WARNING: Corporal Punishment


**A BROTHER'S DUTY**

_**SUMMARY:**_ Harry decides to test Ron's resolve to be his surrogate big brother. Ron decides he needs to show Harry why that's a bad idea.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter and characters are owned by JK Rowling…duh! LOL

_**WRITTEN FOR:**_ Lil Spanko's prompt challenge

_**Prompt:**_ Test

_**Special Thanks To:**_ Hil, for letting me lean on her for advice and for looking over the story and Lil' Spanko for the invite to participate in the challenge and for the patience needed for me to get this story to her!

_**A/N:**_ So this is kind of a sequel to my story, 'A Lesson of A Different Kind'. The story is simply about Harry lying to his friend's about going to his occlumency lessons after he looks in Snape's pensive. Ron finds out and spanks him. The prologue is the tie in.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**PROLOGUE**

"Hey Harry," Ginny Weasley called out to the Boy-Who-Lived as he entered the Gryffindor common room, "Ron's been looking for you!"

"Thanks Ginny," Harry started for the stairs to his dorm room at a quick pace. There was no need for him to further irritate the red head who he learned had a hard hand.

When he got into the dorm Ron looked up from the quidditch book he was reading, "So, how'd it go?"

"He'll help me still," Harry admitted softly, now feeling awkward in the presence of the boy who had just spanked him like an errant five year old.

"And…" Ron cocked an eyebrow, his look letting his friend know that he knew there was more to what he was being told.

Remembering how Ron felt about being lied to the raven haired boy was quick to add, "He said that he was holding you to your promise."

Ron nodded before casting his friend one last look, "Why don't you go to bed Harry; it's been a long day."

Harry didn't bother to protest the order as he got out his pajamas and made his way to the bathroom. A quick shower and Harry was lying on his stomach, pillow clutched tightly.

"Ron," Harry questioned drowsily, "You wouldn't…you know….again, would you?"

"In a heart beat," Ron answered, tucking Harry's blankets around said boy's shoulder. "I I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"It's not right," Harry disagreed with a frown.

"We're more than just friends Harry. You're my younger brother and that gives me all the right I need." Ron explained firmly, "Which means that if you break the rules, you pay the price."

"What rules," Harry wondered with a wary look.

"Same rules that me and Ginny and the others have." Ron explained. "You are to be respectful, polite, and obedient, meaning you are to do what you're told. I mean it Harry James, you if you aren't all three, you will be feeling my hand again. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Harry responded through a yawn.

"Go to sleep," Ron murmured as he picked up his quidditch book once again. "We can talk more in the morning."

As Harry let himself drift off, the day's events finally taking a toll, he vowed to never do anything that would force Ron to make good on his promise. As for the talk Ron wanted to continue in the morning, well…he'd worry about that in the morning.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Ronald Weasley, youngest boy and second youngest child of the Weasley clan, stared after the one he adopted as his surrogate younger brother, Harry James Potter.

Harry had been acting up the past couple weeks much to Ron's dismay. He'd already had to spank the younger boy once and it had done little to change his behavior.

The two had just started to get into yet another spat when Harry chugged his pumpkin juice and took off muttering about forgetting a book. Ron let him go, despite knowing that they didn't even have a first period class that day, with the hopes that his younger friend would calm down.

Before he could go back to eating the sound of wings could be heard overhead and he looked up from his plate in time to see a beautiful white owl land before him.

"Hey Hedwig," Ron greeted his friend's owl. He'd had approval to use the owl to send his eldest brother Bill, a letter a couple days before.

Ron freed her of the letter she was carrying and with one hand he fed her a strip of bacon while with his other he pet her head.

"He's not here girl," Ron informed the owl who looked like she was looking for her raven haired owner. He gave a shake of his head. "He's in a bad mood again."

The owl cooed and butted her head against the red head's hand. Ron chuckled and started to pet her once again. "Why don't you go and see if you can calm him down. He's probably heading to the owlry, looking for you, right now."

Hedwig gave a hoot and gently nipped the boy's fingers before launching herself from the table.

Ron didn't spare a glance to see if anyone had paid him any attention. Not that he needed to worry; most of Hogwarts was used to seeing the 'golden trio', as they referred to him, Harry, and Hermione Granger, talking to the owl. It no longer rated a second glance.

Unrolling his letter, Ron frowned as he noticed the parchment was longer then he'd anticipated. Not wanting to read a personal letter in the dining hall, and knowing he still had a Charms essay to finish, he quickly shoved it in his bag. He could read it later.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It wasn't until after dinner that Ron was able to sit on his bed with his curtains drawn closed. He needed a break from the one he considered his surrogate younger brother. Harry seemed to be going out of his way to seriously piss him off and he didn't know why.

It was a jolt of inspiration (aka Hermione rolled her eyes and told him to) that he'd owled his eldest brother. He knew that if anyone would know how to deal with a wayward younger brother it would be Bill as he was the oldest of seven.

His classes hadn't gone fast enough for the younger red head who desperately wanted to see what his big brother had to say.

_Ron, well, I'd say I'm sorry to hear about the trouble Harry is putting you through but now you bloody well know it feels! I'm just messing with you kid. I know it can be a struggle to deal with a younger sibling who seems bloody bent on driving you insane._

Ron glared at the offending paragraph and silently made a note to prank his oldest brother the next time he saw him. He skimmed down a bit and continued.

_Honestly, Ron, it sounds like Harry is testing you. Have you noticed that he acts differently when you're around? I know it might be hard to believe little brother but maybe Harry doesn't know how to act with you? Or maybe it's simply a trust issue? Merlin, Ron, I can only imagine what's going through your mind; don't lose your bloody temper! He may not even know he's doing it._

Ron took a moment to digest what was said. Could his big brother be right? Was this all just one big test? Could Harry not trust him? Ron tilted his head back thinking. What was he supposed to do?

_My advice would be to nip it quick. Call him out on his behavior. Me and Charlie wouldn't have let any of you get away with it, don't let him. Just remember, make sure he understands why he's trouble, make sure to talk to him after, and make sure he's calm. It's not enough to correct the behavior; he needs to know he's forgiven. _

_Let me know how it goes and if I can help in anyway, I will. Take care of yourself, Harry, and Ginny. _

Ron gave a soft sigh. Well, at least he had an honest opinion on how to deal with his wayward baby brother.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It wasn't until a couple days later that things for Harry and Ron really came to a head. Ron had just sat down at a table in the library with Hermione when the Potions Master and Potions Professor at Hogwarts, Severus Snape, swept in and glared at him.

"Mr. Weasley," The man almost growled, as he glowered at the Gryffindor.

"Sir," Ron replied, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

The two had a mutual animosity towards one another and both knew that would never change. However, Ron was determined to be as respectful as possible to the Potions Professor as he wanted to set a good example for his little brother.

"Come with me." Snape ordered as he turned and walked away, his robes billowing behind him.

"Harry should be here in a minute." Ron explained to his bushy haired friend. "Can you make sure he finishes his Transfiguration? I should be back before he's done."

"Of course," Hermione answered a look of pride and wonderment on her face. It was still odd for her to have Ron so mature. Not to get her wrong! There were times when Ron was a typical teenage wizard but when it came to Harry, he was every inch the protective big brother.

Ron gave her a smile and left his stuff with her as he followed the obviously irate Professor.

The two walked down to the Snape's office in silence. Ron was thankful for the growth spurt he had as the Professor had long strides and he was just able to keep up.

Once in the wizard's office, Snape stood behind his desk while Ron stood in front of it. The silence was slightly uncomfortable for the younger wizard but he said nothing, waiting for the older to say or do something.

Snape picked up a piece of parchment and his glare tripled causing the younger to sigh. "What did he do now?"

Though it wasn't noticeable, it took Snape a bit of work to hide his smile. He'd never admit out loud, let alone to himself, but he was glad to see the younger wizard maturing. He'd often enough doubted it would ever happen.

"I trust Mr. Weasley, that you will handle this?" The Professor passed over not the parchment in his hand but a small stack of parchment on his desk.

"Sir," Ron questioned as he flipped through the pages, his expression going from confusion to fury.

"Our agreement, Mr. Weasley," Snape's voice was controlled, "Was that you would control Mr. Potter. I trust you are still able to do so?"

"I'll handle it sir." Ron promised; looking the man in the eyes.

Snape sat down and picked up his quill, silently dismissing the young man before him. Ron took the silent cue and left, his pace just as quick as it had been upon his arrival. Ron stalked back to the library; the glare on his face stopping anyone from talking to him.

Hermione shot Ron a smile as he came back to their table, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah mate; what'd Snape want?" Harry asked and his older brother shot him a look.

"He wanted an explanation on this," Ron set down the parchment he'd been holding, "As do I Harry James."

Hearing the sternness in his big brother's tone Harry swallowed nervously as he glanced at the parchment. He paled as he realized that it wasn't just any parchment but his copies of his failed tests and homework.

"Harry," Hermione's breathless voice sounded through the tense silence that had fallen. She held up the papers in confusion, "These aren't even your final drafts."

"Leave it 'Mione," Harry ordered harshly, a glare on his face.

"I'm just wo-," The witch started but was stopped.

"It's none of your business," Harry told her point blank.

Hermione looked away, not wanting to show the hurt she was feeling. Shocked by what he had heard Ron turned his attention fully onto his brother.

"Apologize right now," Ron ordered Harry. "You know she's only trying to help. You have no right to be rude."

"She has no business sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." Harry retorted with an eye roll.

"And you have no business having an attitude when you're already in enough trouble." Ron retorted right back. He purposely ignored the snort that came from his younger brother and turned his attention to the witch who was fully ignoring the duo. "'Mione do you still copies of the completed work."

"Of course," Hermione quickly pulled out the work from a folder causing Ron to smile. The girl had taken charge of keeping their graded work from their first day of friendship.

"Please run those Professor Snape." Ron asked. "They won't count but I'd like him to know that I had made sure they were done."

"Sure Ron," Hermione smiled, picked up her stuff. "Will you be in the common room?"

Ron nodded and waited for to leave the area before turning his attention back to the other wizard.

"Get to the common room Harry." Ron ordered, his voice stern, "_Now_."

"I have homework to finish," Harry smirked.

"Little boy if I have to, I will drag you there by your ear." Ron warned, his voice filled with controlled anger. "Trust me on this though, you will pay a penalty."

Harry looked at his brother with open curiosity before realizing just how serious the older boy was. With that in mind he quickly grabbed his bag and fled.

Ron gathered up his own belongings and followed at a slower speed, needing the extra few minutes to calm himself.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The moment Ron entered the Gryffindor common room he was greeted by Harry's angry voice.

"How dare you," Harry accused. "For the record, you don't like Snape any more then I do!"

"I may not like _Professor_ Snape but I am respectful of him." Ron did his best to remain calm.

"Yeah, now," Harry rolled his eyes once again. "What business is it of yours, how I act? I don't need…"

"It's my business as your older brother and you know bloody well what you need." Ron's face had a pinkish hue as his temper rose.

The two boys stared at each other, each well aware they were being stared at by their housemates.

"Bugger off Ron," Harry snapped, bolting for his dorm room.

Ron took a few deep breathes before following. As he made his way up the stairs, Neville Longbottom, made his way down. The boy shot him a nervous look as he hurried into the common room.

Once in his room, he shut the door and locked it before casting a silencing spell. He turned his attention to his younger brother who was red in the face and glaring at him.

"You little boy," Ron reprimanded, "Are in enough trouble without adding to it. You've purposely not handed in the right homework, failed tests, and messed up your potions. If I were you, I wouldn't add to the list."

"You know what Ron," Harry seethed, "Just shut the bloody hell up already!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Harry blanched. He hadn't meant to say that and he could tell by the other boy's face that he'd crossed over some line that he shouldn't have.

He opened his mouth but shut again, very much resembling a fish on dry land. Harry managed to shake himself out of his shock and turned his shocked look into a glare.

Harry spat out. "You can't control my life just because you feel like it."

"What the bloody hell's going on Harry?" Ron demanded as he took a deep breath to calm his temper.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, playing innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ron's gaze went from a glare to a stern look. "You've had an attitude, been rude and disrespectful, and thrown temper tantrums all week."

"I haven't thrown a temper tantrum." The green - eyed boy protested vehemently. He gave his friend a look of disgust. "And just because _you_ think I've had an attitude doesn't mean I have. Besides, you're one to talk."

Ron narrowed his eyes, looking the younger boy up and down. Harry gulped noisily as he realized he may just have pushed his friend too far.

"Ron..." Harry started.

"You're testing me," Ron stated, his gaze never wavering. "You know, I thought the idea was bloody insane the first time it was suggested but now I'm starting to think he was right."

"Who was right?" Harry asked before he blanched and realized he should have denied testing his friend instead.

"I owled Bill," Ron admitted. Before he could continue he was interrupted.

"You owled _Bill_," Harry squeaked indignantly, his face turning a deep shade of red. How was he ever supposed to face any of the other Weasley's again?

"I was trying to understand what was going on with you." Ron explained as he watched his friend blush wildly. "I thought maybe he'd have some insight that I didn't have since he's the oldest of us."

Harry just looked up at him, a look of embarrassment and anxiety on his face. Ron was quick to decipher the look and reassured him.

"He's not going to say anything to anyone Harry." Ron placated him. "He knows that we talk about is between us and only us. And you're not the first younger sibling in trouble and you won't be the last. You have nothing to worry about…other than being in trouble right now. Why were you testing me Harry James?"

"It's not...it's just..." Harry stammered, looking around and refusing to meet the other boys gaze.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Ron questioned a look of confusion on his face.

"I didn't know how." Harry shrugged, biting his inner cheek.

"So you thought it'd be better to test me rather than just simply talk to me?" Ron demanded of his best friend. "Did you think I was kidding? Did you think that I wouldn't care?"

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, refusing to look the other boy in the eyes and shrugged.

"That's not an answer." Ron informed him firmly. He could see Harry struggling and sitting on the edge of his own bed he urged, "Just try Harry."

Harry looked up at him pleadingly but when he saw he wasn't going to get out of it that easily he finally shot out, "My own family doesn't care Ron. Why would you?"

"For one their bloody bastards," Ron answered. "And for two, I care because I know you Harry. You're so busy trying to save everyone that you don't care about saving yourself. I do care."

"Everyone thinks they know me," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"No, they know the boy-who-lives," Ron responded showing that he had heard him. "I know _you_. I know that you prefer the colors green and a blue so dark it looks black. I know when you're upset you prefer to each fruits and vegetables and that you don't like red meat. I know you prefer Earl Grey but will drink whatever tea is within reach. I know you've never quite gotten the taste for pumpkin juice but drink it cuz the rest of us do. I know that when you cast a lumos before you go to bed it's because your nightmares are bad."

Harry stared at his best friend with an open mouth. He hadn't thought anyone would know even one of those things about him let alone all of them.

"I know that I'll continue to tell you how much I care until you believe it." Ron continued his tone growing stern. "I also know, Harry James Potter that you thought you'd test me to see if I did care and would stop you."

"Ron," Harry tried to protest. "It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that Harry James." Ron scolded. "You wanted to test me to see if I would really stop you; to see if I really cared. Well guess what little boy? I do care and I will stop you."

Harry ducked his head, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Okay, so maybe he had been testing his best friend turned big brother. Maybe he did want Ron to prove that he cared enough to stop him...to prove that he cared at all.

"I'm sorry," he whispered contritely.

"Come here Harry," Ron ordered firmly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What? Why? No!" Harry shook his head. "Really, Ron, you don't have to."

"Obviously I do," Ron disagreed. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Slowly, like a man being sent to Azkaban Harry walked to his friend's side. He wanted to plead with Ron to not do this, that he _didn't_ need a spanking to prove a point but he knew it was useless. Ron was set on a course of action and nothing short of a death eater attack would stop him now.

Ron wasted no time in positioning his younger friend over his lap, backside up. Taking a deep breath and hardening his heart for what he was about to do, Ron raised his hand high and let if fall with a harsh noise.

_***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

"AH -" Harry couldn't help but yelp at the too sudden onslaught. Merlin but it was painful! Harry shook his head, trying desperately to wiggle away but only succeeded in getting his big brother to hold on tighter.

"Settle down," Ron ordered firmly, stopping the spanking long enough to re-position his little brother.

"Its hurts," Harry cried out as the onslaught started up again.

"It's supposed to," Ron winced as he realized that once again, he sounded like his mother. He shook his mind of his thoughts and started to lecture. "Let me explain now, in case you don't understand. You do not test me! I will never lie to you. I may not answer a question and I may not explain why when I give you an order but I won't lie. If you have a problem with that you talk to me. At the same time you need to trust that I have your best interest at heart. I'll take care of you to the best of my ability."

"Okay, Ron, I understand," Harry responded, tears coming to his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "And I'm sorry for testing you! I won't do it again!"

"Bloody right you are," Ron agreed. "The next time you decided to test me I'm gonna spank you bare and you'll find yourself grounded twice as long!"

"N-not necessary," Harry could no longer hold back his tears. He could feel the disappointment radiating off his friend and brother and it broke his heart. "Please R-Ron, I'm s-so sorry!"

Ron tightened his hold once again as he dropped on knee and raised the other, placing Harry's backside at the right angle for him to reach the younger boy's under curve.

_***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

"OW!" Harry cried, unable to hold back his sobs.

Ron finished lecturing, "The attitude, the rudeness, the temper tantrums, ends now. Do you understand me?"

"Okay," Harry agreed. He cried out with a particularly harsh swat, "AH! R-Ron, I un-understand..."

With that he went limp over his big brother's lap and sobbed. Ron finished the spanking with another two swats and then quickly righted his younger brother, bringing him into a tight and warm embrace.

"Shhh, I got you Harry," Ron soothed, remembering his big brother's advice about always making sure to calm and quiet Harry's tears and to always, always let him know he was forgiven. "We're alright now baby brother; I promise you. It's gonna be okay now."

"S-sorry," Harry hiccupped through his tears, "So, so s-sorry."

"I know little brother," Ron murmured gently, belying the harsh spanking he'd just given. "Just breathe for me kiddo."

It took a few minutes for Harry to calm and when he did he blushed brightly, silently berating himself. How did he manage to get spanked twice in as many weeks!

Ron ignored the blush, "Go wash up Harry. We still need to talk about your grounding."

"Ron..." Harry started to protest, closing his mouth with an audible click when he saw the stern look on his big brother's face, "Yes, sir."

Ron didn't react to being called sir but once Harry had disappeared into the loo he wrinkled his nose. Was this how his big brother's felt when he or his siblings call them sir? He'd have to write Bill or Charlie to ask because it was, truth be told, slightly disturbing

He didn't dwell on the feeling for long though; choosing to turn down the covers on Harry's bed and wait for him. They will talk about the grounding, which will include (but not be limited to) an 8 o' clock common room curfew and a 9 o' clock dorm room curfew, no desserts or sweets, and no leaving the common room without an escort that consists of a teacher, himself, or Hermione.

Ron is well aware that Harry may just throw a fit for this. On the other hand with a well spanked bottom, he's hoping a stern look will end it.

For now, he sits on the edge of his brother's bed and waits for him to come out. Whatever happens, he will, as he promised his brother, handle it to the best of his ability.

**EPILOGUE:**

Harry Potter had never been more grateful then when his two week grounding was over. He knew that his housemates could tell something was up but none of them had asked. He was also well aware of the pride that his Transfiguration professor, and head of house, felt at him for staying out of trouble for so long.

He didn't bother to tell her that he'd be on his best behavior less he wanted to face Ron's wrath again which is something he definitely doesn't want to do.

If Hermione has realized what's going on she doesn't say anything though Harry has noticed that when asking them to do something she looks at Ron more than she does him. Not that he's bothered. By letting Ron answer he knows what he can and can't do and there for stays out of trouble.

For now though, Harry finds himself settling on the floor in front of the lit fire place. Behind him on the couch, Hermione curls up with a book and Ron stretches his long legs in front of him. Without thought Harry allows himself to lean on Ron's legs, using his knee as a pillow as he stares into the fire place.

For the first time in a long time, if ever, Harry feels that he's finally found a place to belong. He'll never test his big brother again, he doesn't need to.

**THE END **


End file.
